


Pleasure, Plates, Pain

by SerenitySparrow



Series: The Jo Series [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySparrow/pseuds/SerenitySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock, Face, and Jo are all together now. And then everything explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure, Plates, Pain

Murdock jumped and then relaxed when two slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Smiling, he tenderly caressed the smooth skin of Jo's left hand as he turned slowly in her embrace and brought her up onto her tiptoes to press a brief, tender kiss to her lips. 

"You have fun in the shower?" he asked with a wide smile, hands combing through her soft brown hair. Almost the same shade as his own hair, actually. Less straggly, though.

Jo gently yanked on the lobe of Murdock's left ear and then quickly soothed it with caressing fingers. "You know damn well I did. You got fucked by him first, after all." 

Murdock flushed, his cock starting to swell at the erotically pleasant memories of less than a couple of hours ago. 

"Face is insisting on a threesome," Jo said as Murdock leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin beneath her right ear. She moaned and reluctantly pulled his head away to look into his jade eyes. "Is that what you want, Murdock?" 

"Would it offend you if I said it was?" 

"Why would it offend me?" She ran her hands down his stubbled cheeks before cupping them in both hands. 

"I think Face wants to be dominated just as much as I had wanted to see you dominated." 

Murdock furrowed his brow. "But I can't dominate him alone. I ain't weak, but he could easily stave me off." 

Jo smiled lecherously. "I know. And that's what made watching you get dominated so hot. Besides, I think he'd enjoy it greatly if it took both of us together to overpower him."

Murdock grinned and hauled her closer to rub his erection against the bottom of her stomach. "He ain't the only one who'd enjoy it, baby." He pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her voluptuous hips. Just as the kiss began to deepen, BA burst into the tent and rudely interrupted them. 

"Break it up," BA grumbled, though a bright smile lit up his face. "Boss wants everybody in that ole tanker out back. We got a new mission into Baghdad." 

"Baghdad?" Jo asked, all previous thoughts of passion fleeing her mind. "Weren't we ordered to stay out of Baghdad?" 

"Yep. Now get your asses moving. And not to the cots neither." Murdock and Jo exchanged smirks and followed BA out of the tent.

******* 

"What have we gotten so far?" Face asked Jo and Murdock as they sat back on Murdock's cot, legs intwined as they stared almost blankly up at Face. 

"Car battery," Murdock replied. "And car door that Bosco swiped. The rest we can get later."

Face nodded, pretending not to notice the way Murdock began to slide his left hand along Jo's right leg. His cock was already aching painfully with the need to be with the two of them together, but he wasn't going to push himself on them. He was lucky enough to have gotten what he did from them. 

"What are you doin' just standing around, Faceman?" Murdock asked, his hand stilling on Jo's thigh. "Ain't you gonna join us?" 

Face stopped pacing and turned to face them, left brow furrowed high into the air. "You're inviting me to join you?" 

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Face would have doubts about his own appeal," Jo muttered as her right hand fell on the bulge of Murdock's khaki shorts and squeezed. 

Face scowled and plopped down onto the cot next to her, causing both her and Murdock to bounce briefly in the air. "Trust me, baby, I have absolutely no doubts whatsoever about my own appeal." Placing his fingers beneath Jo's chin, he tilted her face towards his and promptly caught her lips up with his. Jo laughed into the kiss and brought her right hand up to cup the nape of Face's neck, parting her lips and catching his tongue with hers when it tried to snake into her mouth. She caught his growl on her tongue as she dominated the kiss, tongue stroking and exploring while Face fought to get into her mouth with no success. 

Murdock could sense Face's agitation at not being able to overpower such a small woman's forceful kisses and it amused him to no end. (He'd been on that end several times himself and it could be very frustrating indeed.) He chuckled at Face's predicament and began to kiss along the back of Jo's neck. She shuddered encouragingly and brought her left hand down to cup Face through his all too tight khaki pants. Face bucked up into Jo's touch and allowed his own left hand to delve directly between her splayed thighs, stroking her through her jean shorts. His hand came into contact with Murdock's and the two men, without missing a beat, linked their fingers together and began to stroke her vigorously in unison. Her moans of pleasure were muffled by Face's tongue wrapping around hers and she ground her hips in a downward trajectory, forcing more pressure on her throbbing clit until she was shuddering with release. 

Face and Murdock removed their hands, satisfied with their combined efforts, and their fingers slowly trailed up each other's arms, trapping Jo between them. She pulled away from Face to catch her breath, but kept her eyes focused on him as he immediately leaned forward to pull Murdock in for a passionate make-out session. Moisture seeped anew between her legs as Face and Murdock forcibly began to duel for control, tongues sliding and meshing against one another as they hovered over Jo's lap.

Jo threaded her fingers through the hair of both men, enjoying the way both whimpered into the other's mouth and arched up into her touch. She tugged roughly on their hair after several minutes, feeling a wee bit left out as the two men groped and pawed at each other enthusiastically. 

Murdock was the first to pull away from Face, jade eyes dilated to the point of blackness, lips swollen from Face's bruising caresses. He jerked his attention to Jo and he roughly gripped the nape of her neck with his hand to pull her forward, crushing their lips together almost painfully. He didn't give her a chance to overpower him, plunging his tongue into her mouth with no opportunity for give and take. He took what he wanted as he trailed his right hand down her ample chest, squeezing and kneading roughly. 

Keeping his eyes glued to the scene in front of him, Face pulled back to remove his shirt. He threw it to the floor as Murdock broke the kiss with Jo to begin pulling her shirt off and went to work on his pants. Humid Iraq air drifted over his bare cock and he instantly reached down to tug at himself. 

Noticing this, Jo reached out and smacked him on the wrist, causing his arm to fall to the side. She replaced his hand with her own, stroking him from tip to base, spreading her fingers apart to caress a greater amount of the steely silk. He threw his head back and groaned, hips automatically jerking forward into her hand. 

Murdock had one eye on Jo's fist jerking up and down Face's cock as he expertly maneuvered her out of her jeans, appreciating the way she wiggled those voluptuous curves to shimmy out of the tight material. His breath caught at the sight of her arousal-soaked panties and he quickly tore the skintight fabric from her body, ignoring her dismayed proclamation at the ruined underwear. He grinned lopsidedly at her as she glared at him and then tilted his head to the side, playfully pouting. She instantly laughed, forgetting her slight upset at the destroyed undergarments. Murdock smirked; that look got her every time. He knew how to use it if he ever made her mad or wanted to get out of a jam with her.

Jo removed her eyes from Murdock to lean forward and wrap her lips around the tip of Face's cock. He jerked forward, his right hand falling down into her hair as he pushed himself deeply into her warm mouth. 

"She's hot when she's sucking cock, ain't she?" Murdock murmured up to Face, who was panting like he'd just run a marathon. 

"Yeah," Face rasped in return. "Though she's hot even without cock in her mouth." 

That comment had Jo gliding further down his shaft, engulfing more than half of him; a guttural groan of pleasure escaped his parted lips and he tightened the grip he had in Jo's hair. 

Murdock, meanwhile, parted Jo's thighs and moved to settle his body between her legs. He loved admiring the sight of her bare pink lips glistening up at him, begging for his touch, his kiss. He glanced up at her and his hardened cock twitched at the sight of her deep-throating Face's erection, swallowing rapidly around the base of his cock to keep herself from gagging. Unable to hold back any longer, Murdock leaned forward and swiped the rough pad of his tongue over her seeping slit. She jerked in response and moaned loudly around Face's shaft, who groaned in turn at the vibrations shooting up his sensitive flesh. 

Murdock savored the juices now flooding his mouth as he rimmed her entrance with the tip of his tongue. When she ground down against his face, Murdock knew what she wanted. He didn't give it to her right away, though; instead, he trailed his tongue up her swollen lips to suck at her clit. Her moans escalated in volume despite the fact that they were muffled around Face's flesh. 

Face was breathing heavily with all the activity around him. The feeling of Jo's mouth wrapped around his dick was an exquisite feeling while her hand lifted to cup the heaviness of his balls. As enticing as that sight itself was, though, Face couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of Murdock buried between Jo's thighs, eagerly lapping at her like a dog lapped at a bowl of water.

Jo arched up against Murdock, trying to keep the rapidly rising pressure in her lower abdomen from taking control of her, but couldn't. He was just so good with his tongue. Knew every sweet spot she had and aimed to press just the right amount of pressure -- not too much to let her come yet, but just enough so that it made her thighs tremble around his head. Murdock smirked against her flesh, barely resisting the urge to reach down between his own legs to pump his erection. He loved teasing her, but knew he could only do so for so long before she'd grow impatient and smack him roughly upside the head. And from the way she began to forcefully grind against his mouth and tighten the grip her legs had around his head, he knew the time for teasing was over. 

Suddenly serious about bringing his girl intense pleasure, Murdock pushed her thighs even further apart, spreading her wet lips apart successfully. He dove right in, pushing his tongue deep into her crevice and listening to her squeal around Face's cock. His fingers traced idle circles on her thighs as he stroked the spongy inner flesh of her pussy, groaning at the sudden flood of juices pouring out of her as she convulsed wildly beneath his aggressive onslaught. He loved the taste of her and he lapped up everything her body produced, not wasting a single drop. 

When Jo's body slumped exhaustively down onto the cot, Murdock sat up and slowly pulled her from Face's cock. Face groaned at the loss and automatically tried to find her mouth again. 

Murdock shot up to his feet, Jo doing the same to the side of him, and dug his nails into the skin of Face's chest. His eyes flashed wildly at the conman before he pushed him forcefully down onto the vacated cot and straddled him. Face made to protest, but Murdock clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet while his free hand undid his own pants and released his aching cock to the air. A surge of excitement shot through him at the way Face's eyes greedily took in the sight of his protruding cock. 

Eyes remaining glued on Face, Murdock reached down with his left hand to tug at his own cock. Face's eyes dilated at the erotic sight and he groaned against the palm still covering his mouth. Murdock quickly removed that hand and then crawled forward to almost forcefully push himself between Face's parted lips. Face greedily sucked at Murdock as he began to glide back and forth, in and out, of his mouth. His tongue lapped eagerly at the dripping slit at the head of Murdock's cock, savoring the musky taste that infiltrated his buds. His hands ran up the insides of Murdock's strong thighs and he gripped forcefully as he tilted his head up so he could deep throat Murdock easily. 

"Shit," Murdock grunted, enjoying the sight of his balls hitting the bottom of Face's chin with every inward thrust. The conman was damn good with his mouth and tongue, that was for damn sure. 

Murdock reluctantly pulled out of Face's suctioning mouth with a loud popping noise and then stood back up to his feet, ignoring Face's little whine of protest. "Stay put, Facey; don't you go anywhere." 

Slipping around to the dresser, Murdock quickly grabbed up the lube and then turned to face the cot. A feral, animalistic grin spread across his face as he approached his metaphorical prey. He relished in the way Face's eyes were drawn to him and only him. It made him feel special; made him feel like he was on top of the world. 

A thought occurred to him and he glanced around, wondering if Jo had decided to take her leave. He'd thought for a moment that she had, but then he caught sight of her standing at the other end of the cot, just behind Face's head. He smiled at her and continued to the cot unhindered. 

"Legs up, Faceman. That's an order from a superior officer." 

Face shuddered at the command in Murdock's husky voice, causing his cock to throb painfully. He obeyed without complaint and Murdock's breath hitched in the back of his throat. This man was just too beautiful for words. Everything about him screamed out that he was begging to be fucked and that was precisely what Murdock had planned. 

As Murdock slicked up his fingers and pressed them to Face's entrance, Face tilted his head backwards to observe the woman standing only a couple of inches away from him. Her eyes were focused on Murdock studiously as he worked Face open and so she was caught by surprise when Face wrapped his left hand around her left thigh to drag her forward. Her eyes shot down to his and a flush of self-consciousness crept into her cheeks. Face smiled reassuringly as he pulled her down to straddle his face, tongue wetting his lips in anticipation. From above and below, she was beautiful. Absolutely, stunningly, beautiful. Murdock -- and now he as well, he supposed -- was a very lucky man. 

Murdock watched, eyes and expression feral, as Face lowered Jo down completely until his mouth touched her. He scissored his fingers apart and grinned wickedly when the man jerked and groaned. Face pushed himself down on Murdock's questing fingers while his own tongue came out to play, making the woman above him writhe and moan loudly. Face tightened his grip on the backs of her thighs as he swiped his tongue along her slit, savoring her musky, yet sweet, taste. No wonder Murdock had been enjoying it as much as Jo had. 

"So hot," Murdock murmured as he withdrew his fingers, quickly slicked himself up, and then placed the tip of his cock to Face's entrance. He didn't pause for any confirmation of readiness from Face. Just pushed in all the way to the hilt as roughly as he could. 

Face screamed out against Jo, who stumbled at the shock of pleasure from the vibrations. She had to grab ahold of the wall of the tent next to her to keep from falling to the floor. 

Regaining control of himself, Face resumed his oral ministrations, moaning at both her taste on his tongue and the way Murdock forcefully hammered into his body. The quicker Murdock slammed into him, the faster his tongue swiped over Jo's clit. And when Murdock slowed his pace to deeper, more even strokes, Face tongue fucked her hard and fast and deep until she was crying out and clamping down on his tongue in orgasm. 

Face pulled away, licking his lips in satisfaction as Jo slumped against the wall to catch her breath. She needed a minute to catch her breath -- all the rumors about Face's wickedly talented tongue were absolutely true -- before she even thought about what she was going to do next, what her part would be. Murdock didn't need her help dominating Face -- he was doing a damn fine job all on his own -- so maybe she would just sit back and watch like she'd done before. 

When she looked up after another minute of regaining her own strength, Murdock quirked his finger at her, eyes briefly darting down to Face's straining dick. She nodded silently in return and padded quietly to the end of the cot. When she started to climb up onto Face, facing the same direction Murdock was, he clucked his tongue and spun her around to face him instead. 

"I want to see you," he murmured huskily. "Wanna kiss you." 

Jo smirked and threw her legs over Face's body, hovering briefly before Murdock gripped her hips and lowered her inch by inch down onto Face's throbbing member. Face's loud groan reverberated through the whole tent and he instantly tightened around Murdock. Murdock groaned, wrapped his fist in Jo's long brown hair, and hauled her forward to kiss her, effectively stalling both their movements. His tongue delved into her pliant mouth, staking and claiming the way his cock was doing to Face's ass. 

Face groaned as he watched the two of them make out and he brought his hands up to cup the firm globes of Jo's round ass as she engulfed him, neither of them moving for him. After about a minute, he whined low in his throat and jerked his hips up, making both of the others moan in unison. "I think you're getting a bit too distracted down there," he muttered, playfully pinching Jo hard on the ass. She squealed into Murdock's mouth and then pulled away to catch her breath. "Now, can I get some attention please?" As he spoke, Face soothed his fingers gently over the spot he'd pinched. 

Murdock nodded and pulled back, pausing as Jo started to raise herself off of Face. They slammed down and in at the same time, causing Face to yell loudly and buck wildly off the cot. Jo and Murdock smirked at each other and continued to pound him until all three of them shuddered and came almost violently in unison. 

Murdock lifted Jo away from Face and rolled both of them onto the cot next to Face. Due to the lack of room, however, Murdock hefted Jo up to lay her across both his and Face's chests. She giggled, feeling a natural high encompassing her, as she snuggled her face into Face's neck and ran her toes along Murdock's hipbone. 

"What's so funny?" Face asked, still heaving to catch his breath. 

Murdock grinned as he ran the tips of his fingers up the arch of her left foot. "She gets like this sometimes," he told Face. "What, you ain't never suddenly burst out laughing for no logical reason?" 

Face thought about it and then laughed himself. "My first day of training with Hannibal, I was so nervous I couldn't stop laughing for almost three hours straight. Hannibal was not happy and it took me two weeks to get him to believe I wasn't a joke." Jo and Murdock joined him in laughter as they all started to settle down. 

"This was fun," Jo murmured sleepily. "This gonna be a regular thing?" 

"It better be," Murdock grumbled, sitting up to stare across at Face. "Facey? You want this too?" 

"Hell yeah. After that, you really have to ask?" 

Murdock grabbed ahold of Face's right arm and squeezed tightly. "Well, in that case, this means you're ours, mine and Jo's. You won't be engaging in relations with anyone else; you got that?"

Jo couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her. "He's so romantic, isn't he? He said something similar to me not so long ago." 

Face laughed and turned to face Murdock, incidentally crushing Jo between their chests. Both men cradled her in their arms gently even as they scrambled to touch each other at the same time. 

Murdock scowled at both of them. "So? Are you going to agree to be exclusively ours?" 

"Only if the same applies to the two of you. Both being mine, I mean." 

"Well, duh," Murdock muttered with a roll of his eyes. "That should go without saying." 

Chuckling, Face leaned up, grabbed Murdock roughly by the nape of the neck, and yanked him forward. Their mouths met and they devoured each other, groaning long and loud as they possessively explored the other's mouth. They had to pull apart when they heard a soft -- almost pained -- whimper from below them and they realized they'd been putting their combined weight onto Jo. Both apologized and took turns kissing her better. 

"I'm tired now," Jo muttered with a yawn, arms stretching adorably above her head. "I don't know if I have the strength to walk all the way back to my tent." 

"So don't," Murdock said as he pulled her back against his chest, encircling her with his arms. "I wasn't planning on letting you leave tonight anyway." His eyes fell on Face and he locked him in place with his stare before he could even think about moving. "You're not goin' anywhere either." 

Grinning, Face turned to address Jo. "He always this bossy after sex?" 

"No. Sometimes he's worse." Murdock lightly smacked both of them before they all settled in together and fell asleep.

*******

Jo pouted childishly as she watched the rest of the A-Team prepare to go out for the plate retrieval mission. "Come on, Hannibal, don't you have something for me to do?" she whined, upset that Hannibal had insisted she stay behind with Morrison. 

"Sorry, Jo; I've already handed out all the jobs." 

"I can't even fl..." She quickly clamped her mouth shut when BA's head shot up curiously. "I can't even go with Murdock?" 

"Nope." Hannibal placed a gentle hand to her shoulder, but to Jo it felt awfully condescending. "Jo, we just don't have a place for you -- or a job for you -- on this mission." 

"Not to mention Murdock specifically requested you didn't go," BA muttered as he stood to his feet. Murdock glared heatedly at him as Jo turned an icy gaze to him.

"Why wouldn't you want me to go?" she demanded in a low quiet voice. 

Nervously scratching the nape of his neck, Murdock pulled his ball cap off his head and he began to twist it between his hands. "I -- uh -- don't want ya to get hurt. It's a dangerous job." 

"Every job we do is dangerous. What's so different about this one?" 

"I -- I just have a feeling; okay?" Jo frowned but reluctantly acquiesced. Murdock generally had a good reason for doing the things he did. 

Hannibal addressed Jo. "You stay with Morrison," he instructed her. "And you can ride back with him as soon as we've gotten back." She nodded and slumped down onto the nearest chair. 

"I have no idea how I'm going to keep myself occupied in the meantime," she muttered as Hannibal and BA walked out of the tent. She glared up at both Face and Murdock as they kneeled down in front of her. "And I'm so angry I refuse to worry about any of you while you're out there." She was lying -- they all knew it -- but she wanted it said anyhow. 

"That's fine. As long as you stay out of danger." Jo scowled at Murdock and he promptly kissed it away before standing to his feet and walking out of the tent. 

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get you to forgive us," Face muttered, leaning in to kiss her before she could reply. Then he was quickly following in the others' wake. 

*******

BA was still grumbling at Murdock as they walked away from the metal container that held all the money as they saw a jeep approaching. Face and Hannibal were laughing as Murdock tried to duck away from BA, swerving and dipping and annoying the hell out of the bigger man. 

All the laughter and bickering ceased when the jeep that had been driving towards them exploded in a burst of orange-gold flames. The force was so explosive that it sent the four men flying backwards, landing in a jumbled heap on the ground. 

"Was that the general?" Murdock asked, being the first back up on his feet. "General!" everyone shouted behind him and they all raced as one to the burning vehicle. 

A sudden realization hit Murdock like a bucket of ice water dumped over his head and he started running faster. "Jo!" 

The others started to shout her name as well, but before any of them could even reach the jeep, they were surrounded by dozens of military officials, including Charissa Sosa. They all had weapons pointed at them and were being ordered to their feet from all different sources. 

Murdock was just starting to stand to his feet when a small blinding flash caught his eye. He reached out for the trinket and when he pulled it up, he found that it was the great white shark necklace -- with amethyst eyes and shiny diamond teeth -- he'd bought Jo for their one-month anniversary. She never took it off. 

Uncontrollable rage and pain overwhelmed him and he snarled at the first man who tried to touch him. He clocked him right in the throat, causing the man to fall to the ground and wheeze in a desperate attempt to breathe. He landed a right hook to the jaw of the next man who attacked, but the third man had to actually tase him to the ground. Murdock convulsed madly as he fell to the ground, passing out completely as soon as he hit the dirt.

Ignoring the shouting of Hannibal, BA, and all the men and women who had trained their guns on them, Face crawled forward to pull Murdock safely into his arms as they were taken under arrest.

*******

Murdock twitched to wakefulness in the small prison cell holding him, Face, BA, and Hannibal. Face was at his side instantly. 

"Murdock? Buddy, you okay?" It took a great deal of restraint for Face to call him buddy instead of baby, but he had to remember they weren't alone. 

Eyes blinking open slowly, it took Murdock a minute or two to take in his surroundings and realize where he was, what had happened. Once he had, he bolted upright and began to flail in despair. He was muttering incoherently as Face pulled him into a safe embrace, rocking him back and forth until he could speak with clarity. 

"She's dead, Facey, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't told her to stay behind..." 

"It's not your fault, Murdock." Face gently stroked his hand through Murdock's disheveled hair as he held him close. "You couldn't have known it was a set-up." 

Hannibal leaned forward, steel-blue eyes flashing angrily. "Yes. It was a set-up, Murdock, and those bastards will never get away with it." Murdock sniffled loudly, still shaking with grief, as he leaned into Face to await their turn for trial


End file.
